Clips are used to secure a device to a structure. In some instances, a device requires a predetermined number of clips. For instance, five clips may be used to secure a curtain side airbag to a pillar of an automotive vehicle. The curtain side airbag is mounted to the pillar, and the clips are manually set onto predetermined locations of the curtain side airbag. The clip includes a depressible engagement member which may be pushed into the pillar, locking the clip to the pillar and securing the curtain side airbag therebetween.
A tool is used to engage the depressible engagement members into the pillar. Such tools include a counting unit configured to count the number of clips installed. However, in some instances, the tool may count an installation of a clip already installed. For instance, an installer may engage the tool with a clip already installed, thus registering a count. In such instances, the tool may then indicate that the five clips have been installed when only four clips were.
Accordingly, a need exists for a tool configured to install a clip to a structure wherein the tool only counts the number of clips actually installed so as to help ensure that all the requisite clips have been installed.